sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember When
"Remember When" is the 3rd episode of Part 2 and 15th episode of Season 6 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 80th overall episode of the series. Written by Terence Winter and directed by Phil Abraham it originally aired on April 22, 2007. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo ''* = credit only Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Vincent Pastore as "Big Pussy" Bonpensiero * Ken Leung as Carter Chong * Gregory Antonacci as Butch DeConcini * Frank Albanese as Pat Blundetto * Dan Conte as Faustino "Doc" Santoro * Paul Herman as "Beansie" Gaeta * Nashawn Kearse as Jameel * Jen Araki as Anika * Elizabeth Sung as Mrs. Chong * Gaston Renaud as Ramon * Herbert Rogers as Willie Overall * Charles Morgan as Prof. Brian Lynch * Stephen Singer as Dr. Mandl * Serafin Falcon as Esteban * Stink Fisher as Warren * Joe Pucillo as Beppy Scerbo * Donna Smythe as Gia Gaeta * Joseph Adams as Larry * Brian D. Coats as Itzhak * Joseph Conti as "Doc" Santoro's bodyguard * Kevin Kean Murphy as Ascot Man * Joseph Siravo as "Johnny Boy" Soprano (photo) * Rocco Sisto as Young Junior Soprano (photo) * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Bellman Episode recap On a tip from reincarcerated capo "Larry Boy" Barese, the FBI begins investigating the 1982 killing of bookie Willie Overall, which was Tony's first murder. The FBI searches for and eventually finds Willie's body. Tony and Paulie drive to Miami to lie low until the heat blows over. On the way, Tony questions Paulie about how Johnny became aware of Ralpie Cifaretto's joke about his wife, which nearly led to hostilities between the Soprano and Lupertazzi families. Paulie denies any knowledge of it. In Miami, Tony and Paulie have dinner with Beansie and some women in a restaurant. Tony becomes irritated by the incessant reminiscing between Paulie and Beansie and angrily leaves the table. However, after having sex with one of the women, Tony learns that Paulie's anecdotes left her with the impression that they were best friends. Tony admits Paulie used to be his role model when growing up. Tony phones Hesh and asks for money in the form of a bridge loan, to which Hesh agrees. Tony and Paulie arrange a meeting with Cuban contacts of Beansie, which results in the parties agreeing to trade stolen goods. Tony tells Beansie that he is concerned Paulie may be a liability. Despite commending Paulie's boldness, Tony wonders whether his loyalty has ever been truly "put to the test." He learns that, thanks to misinformation given by Larry, the FBI blames Overall's murder on the deceased Jackie Aprile, Sr. Tony proposes renting a sport fishing boat to celebrate; Paulie accepts despite serious misgivings due to the similar circumstances of Pussy's death. On the boat, Tony more aggressively questions Paulie about the joke leak, to which Paulie again denies involvement. Tony considers attacking Paulie with a bait knife when his back is turned. That night, Paulie has a dream in which he encounters Pussy, after which he frantically lifts weights. Upon returning to New Jersey, Paulie sends Tony and Carmela a $2,000 espresso machine. When she wonders why, Tony angrily says that they owe their lifestyle to the hard work of people like Paulie. In New York City, Faustino "Doc" Santoro and his bodyguard are murdered in a hit arranged by Phil, who becomes the new boss of the Lupertazzi family. Elsewhere, at the Wyckoff mental care center, Junior is visited by his former soldiers Pat Blundetto and Beppy Scerbo and begs them to aid his escape. He returns to his old mob habits, bribing an orderly for special treatment and organizing an illicit poker game for other patients. However, the game is put to an end when Professor Lynch, a patient who Junior regularly teases, informs on him. Junior finds an admiring follower in a younger patient named Carter Chong, who has been institutionalized for his anger issues. One day, Junior beats Professor Lynch in the presence of the staff and is given a new regimen of sedatives. Carter devises a plan to distract the orderlies handing out the pills to Junior so that he can covertly throw them away. Unfortunately, some of the drugs were meant to combat Junior's incontinence, and he soon humiliatingly urinates on himself. Correctly suspected of receiving bribes, Jameel is fired, and Junior is threatened with a transfer to a less pleasant, state-run mental facility if he does not take his medications. Junior complies with the treament, much to the disappointment of Carter. Junior tries to make amends, but refers to the young man as "Anthony." Later, when Carter throws wads of paper at a woman playing the piano, he becomes enraged when Junior disapproves and furiously attacks him. The episode ends with a catatonic Junior idly petting a cat while engaged in animal-assisted therapy outdoors.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six